


Strung Together

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Roy's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Together

A father answers a need…and never comes back.

A boy reaches out in friendship to him…and the road to trial and reward is paved.

A girl gives her heart to him…and they learn what it is to be human.

A mentor follows his heart to find the answers…and forgets the responsibility at home.

A friend takes the time to search…and pushes him off on someone else.

A woman is as lost as he is…but she stays, gives him solace.

An enemy gives him a child…and the friend helps bring her home.

A daughter learns words…and he is forever in love.


End file.
